


Solace in Spanking

by orphan_account



Series: DeanBenny Daddykink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Extreme Daddy Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Past Relationship(s), Spanking, Underage Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny continue with their daddy-kink adventures, continuing with Dean's roleplay where he pretends to be under ten despite being thirty. Real-life concerns affect decisions made in the roleplay. Mentions of past Destiel that didn't work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace in Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for assbuttsinlove on tumblr. She read my submission to garrisonbabe and requested that I write more.

Benny was more successful at the being-normal thing. Or as normal as a vampire could be. He had a job that made good money, he owned a little place near the water front where he had his boat, and he had his wonderful boyfriend to come home to. Well, when he wasn’t on a hunt with his brother. But those were more spread out than they were before.

Sam and Dean had had a slight falling out when Dean got with Benny instead of Castiel. It wasn’t really that anything had gone wrong between Dean and Cas, but they mutually realized that while they loved each other very much, they weren’t good for each other. Cas was still part of the Winchester family, but Sam had a hard time reconciling their breakup when Dean had “launched himself into another relationship” soon after. Those were the younger Winchester’s words, and it wasn’t really true. They still talked to each other, but it was clear that things weren’t going to be like they were before. Sam and Castiel ended up spending much more time with each other than Dean did with either of them these days.

As a result, they didn’t hunt with each other often. And Dean had taken to being the house-husband (though they weren’t married). When Dean first moved in with him, he had gone about trying to find a job, but he just kind of slid into the homebody image. And he seemed pretty happy with it.

Benny certainly liked the perks that came with it when Benny would come home from a long day at the diner.

They tended to plan their little roleplay scenarios ahead of time, but it seemed like Dean had read his mind somehow and knew he needed something to cool off with.

Benny could see the elastic band of the pink panties he had bought Dean peeking out of the little-boy-designed shorts he was wearing as he ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, you’re home!"

A big grin crossed Benny’s face, despite how tired he had been when he first walked through the door.

"That I am, sugar. How’s my baby boy?"

"I’m good, Daddy," Dean said, a glint in his eyes that he tried to tune down in favor of acting much younger than he was and acting overly naïve. "I really like the new underwear, Daddy, it makes me feel good when it rubs against me."

Benny brought a hand up to cup Dean’s face and kiss him. “Glad to hear it, darlin’. You feel good right now?”

Dean nodded, then pulled off quite the interesting acting trick - while keeping up the faux naïvety, he gave him a stern look.

"Now Daddy, you know you should eat first before you play with me."

A laugh rumbled in Benny’s throat as he rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"What, I can’t play with my food?"

Dean blushed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before putting the act back up.

"Playing with your food is impolite."

"But I’d get to eat and make you have that funny feeling in your pants at the same time." He moved his hand down to touch Dean’s crotch, rubbing at him through the too-tight shorts and the silk panties. Dean whined with need and struggled with not bucking into his hand.

"That’s not fair, Daddy," Dean complained.

Benny chuckled, then kissed Dean once more.

"You pick chair or bed, then your old man is gonna feed off your inner thigh."

Dean’s pupils dialated and he whimpered.

"Yes, Daddy." Dean gulped for show. "Daddy, I’m getting tight in my pants."

"I know, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. You want the arm chair or the bedroom?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, then his eyes sidled over to the arm chair in the living room, and he seemed to make a decision.

"Your arm chair."

Benny gave him a smirk that honestly would be very dangerous if it was anyone other than Dean.

"Take your shorts off, sweetheart."

Dean dropped his hands to his shorts and he unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, making a show of it for Benny. He then pushed them down and stepped out of them.

They walked together to the arm chair, and Dean sat down, his bowlegs making impossible for Dean to not be able to have enough space for Benny to get down on his knees and be nestled in between his thighs. Benny ran his hands up Dean’s thighs, and Dean let out a moan. He could see Dean’s growing erection pushing up on the panties, desperately wanting to be released from its silky confines.

He rubbed his fingers over the spot that he intended to drink from, then he teased Dean with his tongue, slowly making his way to that spot. Dean squirmed and moaned and whimpered, right up to the point when Benny reached the spot of his choice and gently grazed his teeth against it.

"Daddy~ Eat, Daddy, the sooner you eat, the sooner you can put your love inside me. I love it when your love is inside me."

Benny growled, almost predatory, licking the spot he was going to sink his teeth into.

"Careful, darlin’. Don’t be too impatient, or Daddy just might have to punish you."

Dean flushed, and he bit at his lip to keep himself from giving a shit-eating grin that would be very out of character.

"But I like it when Daddy spanks me."

"Do you now, baby boy?"

Dean nodded. “Mm-hm. It makes the funny feeling in my pants jump.”

Benny thought it a little amusing how Dean purposefully limited what he could refer to his erection as; some little-kid language he just absolutely refused to use. But he got what Dean meant - it made his erection stand even taller.

"Then should I start spanking you for being a good boy?"

Dean licked his lips, then bit his lower lip again.

"No, Daddy, it can be a punishment. I like it because afterwards you take care of me and pull me into your lap and love me."

Benny grinned against Dean’s skin, then sunk his teeth in without warning. Dean cries out at the sudden bit of pain, but when Benny took a moment to lap up blood and breathe, he could see that Dean’s erection was responding very well to it.

Dean was squirming a lot, struggling to keep both legs still.

When Benny was finished eating, he licked at the wound until he was satisfied it would stop bleeding soon. He wiped some of the saliva away, then looked up at Dean, blood staining his lips and making his grin look dangerous.

"You still want do to this in the chair?"

Dean nodded, struggling to keep the lust he felt out of his eyes. He could never really achieve it; Benny could see just how much Dean wanted him to fuck him into this chair.

"Take the panties off for me, darlin’."

Dean pushed up out of the chair enough to take them off, and Benny stood up some as he watched, moving his hands to take off his belt, then undo the button and zipper.

Dean’s eyes landed on the belt, and his face went a shade redder. His breathing became heavily, and Benny watched as his cock twitched.

"Are you gonna spank me with that, Daddy?"

Benny hesitated, then asked, “If you want me to and if you’ve done something wrong. Have you?”

Dean chewed at his lip, and for a moment the pretend part of the roleplay dropped, and - through gestures - he became a lot more like all-grown-up Dean instead of imaginary-little-kid Dean. It gave Benny pause, wondering if something had happened while he was gone that inspired Dean to do this, outside of just for fun.

But then the act was back, though Benny realized that what he was saying hinted at what the real crux of the problem was.

"I said a bad word."

He had a conversation with someone and it went badly.

"What word was it, darlin’?"

"Fuck."

Benny snorted.

"Then I suppose I have to spank you, then."

Dean smiled at him, then got up out of the chair.

"Turn around and lean over the chair."

Dean did as asked, using his hands on the arm rests for support, his knees pressing into the seat cushion. Benny prepared the belt, then moved to the side so he could hold onto Dean’s shoulder, remind him that he was there.

"You tell me when to stop, all right, sugarpie?"

Dean nodded, a little whimper escaping him.

Benny liked that Dean got to let go of so much when they did this. He was more vocal, more likely to let Benny know what he was worried about, what he was nervous about or scared of. Dean really did let Benny take care of him.

Dean cried out as the belt came down on Dean’s rear end. Benny still was a bit nervous about spanking Dean with the belt; they had done it a couple times before, but not in the confines of their roleplay, just because Dean had asked him too. In the past, it had only been with his hand, and he liked that better because he really did have more control over it. But Dean seemed to like the belt, and he relied on Dean to tell him when it hurt too much.

By the time Benny stopped per Dean’s request, Dean’s ass was good and red, and Dean was out of breath and blushing heavily. Despite the stinging rear, he moved again, then turned towards Benny. Benny looked down at Dean’s cock, which was leaking with precome. Then he looked up at Dean’s face and noticed tears pricking in his eyes.

"Honey, you okay?"

Dean nodded. “Yes, Daddy, it feels good.”

"You’re almost cryin’, darlin’." He brought up a hand to caress Dean’s cheek.

Dean nodded again. “I know, Daddy, but I’m okay. They’re good tears.”

Benny hadn’t done anything Dean didn’t tell him to do, so he had to rely on Dean’s word. And that wasn’t a problem.

"Does Daddy want to put his love in me now?"

Benny pushed his undone pants down, then shrugged off his jacket and flung it across the room.

"That I definitely want to do, sugarpie."

Dean smiled at him, then sat back down in the chair, wincing slightly. Benny helped him situate his legs proper, his knees hooking over his shoulders.

As Benny fucked Dean into the chair, the air was filled with a cacophony of “Daddy~ Daddy! Oh, Daddy! Y-y-yes - Daddy - ! Thank you Daddy - oh! It feels so good, Daddy, and you’re so big - ! Daddy, how do you fit - ?”

And Benny responding. “It fits ‘cause I love you so much, baby boy. Your body wants my love so much it makes room for it. C’mon, sweetheart, come for your old man.”

"No, Daddy comes first~"

Benny laughed. “I really doubt that, darlin’.”

He watched as Dean’s head fell back on the chair, exposing his neck as he continued to pound into Dean’s ass. He ran his tongue along it, and then Dean let out a cry as he came on his stomach. Benny, however, was still hard, and he didn’t let up on fucking Dean’s hole. Dean whimpered and kept calling for him, telling him how much he liked it, how much he wanted Daddy to fill him up, and soon, Benny did just that.

Benny let out a groan as he came, and Dean sighed contentedly.

"Daddy~"

Benny stayed inside Dean for a few moments, but he knew Dean would want his legs to be dropped back down, so he pulled out and helped him lay his legs down.

Dean breathed heavily, but he smiled at Benny, and he kissed him as Benny leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him.

"Okay, playtime over. How really was your day?" Benny asked. He knew something had happened.

Dean attempted to avoid looking at Benny for a moment, but he looked in the eye again when he spoke.

"I had a fight with Sammy over the phone."

Benny frowned. “What about?”

Dean refused to answer and looked down, away from Benny’s face.

Oh. It had been about Benny. Again.

"It’s okay, darlin’. He’ll come around eventually. You’re his big brother, and he loves you."

The sides of Dean’s mouth twitched upward, but he frowned instead.

"These days, I think he likes Cas as a brother more than me."

Benny kissed Dean’s forehead, and that gave him an actual smile and he looked at Benny again.

"Well I like you more than anybody."

They kissed, Dean wrapping his legs around Benny’s waist just because he could.


End file.
